I Went There: A Marriage Law Fic
by badwolf1988
Summary: He was darker than he used to be but somehow, less cruel. Oh, he could still be a right git when he wanted to be but he had stopped going out of his way to be mean to her. This was a good thing seeing as their names had just been matched together under the Ministry's new Marriage and Conception A


**Disclaimer:** _Weasleys are redheads, the fifth book is blue, J. K. Rowling owns Harry Potter so please don't sue._

 **Author's Note:** _This story was requested by kickitlikeitshot (on wattpad) and all I can say is... DAMN HER! Girl, I have avoided this challenge for over fifteen years (yep, it's that old, folks) and you had to go and make me write a Marriage Law fic. This is as cliché as I'm ever going to get. Translation: No one request a veela fic because IT AIN'T HAPPENING. Carrie, I'm kidding (not about the veela thing, that one's really not happening, folks). I actually had a lot of fun writing your request. It's been so long since I've (seriously) written for the Harry Potter fandom (even though it was literally my FIRST fandom) and this was a great first step back in. I hope everyone enjoys and that I didn't screw up the characters too badly._

 _ **A BIG thank you to my beta reader, Meghan!**_

Hermione sighed and shut her Arithmancy textbook. NEWT's were only two months away and Professor Vector, as well as all the other professors, had assigned an insane amount of homework... even by her standards.

"Troubles, Granger?" Malfoy plopped down in the chair opposite her with a copy of The Daily Prophet in his hand.

Even after almost a year as Head Boy and Girl and sharing a dorm, Hermione still wasn't used to the new Draco Malfoy. He was darker now than he used to be but, somehow, less cruel. Oh, he could still be a right prat when he wanted to be but he never went out of his way to be mean to her as he had before.

"All this homework has my mind about to explode," she admitted as she rubbed her temples, completely forgetting about the smudges of ink on her fingertips.

Malfoy smirked and dropped the paper in front of her before grabbing his wand and vanishing the ink without comment... at least about the ink. "I thought you were upset because you found out about the Ministry's bullocks new law."

Hermione looked down and read the front page of the paper.

 _ **MINISTER SIGNS MARRIAGE AND CONCEPTION ACT INTO LAW**_

 _The Ministry of Magic today announced that Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt has signed the long proposed Marriage and Conception Act into law._

 _The law, which seeks to end pureblood intermarriages and help increase the population of Wizarding Britain, requires that all unattached pureblood witches and wizards under the age of fifty but older than seventeen to marry half-blood or muggleborn spouses. Each couple is required to produce a child within the first five years of the marriage. Failure to comply with the law will result in a prison term in Azkaban._

 _To simplify pairings, a marriage lottery will be matching names based on compatibility. The first couples paired will be notified 31 March._

Hermione groaned. She'd helped defeat the Dark Lord for this? She was nineteen. Her name was going in the marriage lottery.

 **MARCH 30**

Hermione nervously paced the length of the common room. What if her name was drawn in the first round of the lottery? What if she hated whoever she was paired with? She really wished that Harry and Ron were there. But, no, the two gits she called her best friends had chosen to forgo taking their seventh year and had instead joined the Auror training program right after the war.

"Granger, I'm nervous enough as it is, would you please sit the bloody hell down." Malfoy reached out and pulled her to sit on the sofa beside him.

"You're not the only one who's nervous, Malfoy," she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"At least you don't have the Dark Mark on your arm," he spat out bitterly. "You're great. No matter who you're paired with, you can make them fall in love with you. I'm just going to be an embarrassment to whoever I'm paired with."

"Draco Malfoy," Hermione actually smiled at him, "did you just compliment me? A mudblood?"

"Don't call yourself that." He turned an icy glare on her, that startled her. She nodded and he relaxed before he shrugged and looked away. "And I wouldn't be upset if I were the one matched with you."

"And I wouldn't be embarrassed if I was the one paired with you," Hermione answered back.

 **THE NEXT MORNING**

It was at breakfast the next morning when the Ministry owl dropped on official looking envelope beside Hermione's goblet of orange juice. She had been right to be nervous the night before. She had been one of the first people matched.

With Ginny and Neville looking over her shoulder, she opened the envelope... and actually sighed with relief when she read the name of her groom-to-be.

 _Draco Lucius Malfoy_

"Bloody hell, can I be there when you tell Ron?" Ginny giggled from beside her. Poor Neville looked a little green.

"Oh, hush it." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Miss Granger." Hermione looked up to see Professor McGonagall standing beside the table. "For obvious reasons," she nodded at the parchment she still held in her hands, "you and Mr. Malfoy are excused from classes today."

Hermione glanced towards the Slytherin table but Malfoy's usual seat was empty. Grabbing her bag, she went in search of her new fiance.

Hermione found Malfoy in their shared common room, sitting in one of the comfy chairs in front of the fire. He stood when he heard her enter the room.

She walked over and stood in front of him. "Are you upset?" she asked softly.

He reached up and brushed a wayward curl behind her ear as he shook his head. "No. Are you embarrassed?"

"No." She felt herself tearing up and she wasn't exactly sure why.

"Good," he said before leaning down and softly and tenderly kissing her. "I've wanted to do that for months," he admitted against her lips when they parted.

"Why didn't you?" She leaned her forehead against his as she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that Malfoy actually wanted her, no marriage law needed.

Malfoy sighed and pulled away from her, taking her hand, he pulled her over to the chair he had just recently vacated and retook his seat, this time, pulling her to sit in his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've been horrible to you in the past, Hermione. I've called you horrible names, hexed you... you were tortured in my home and I did nothing to stop it. I didn't think you'd give me a chance. I've counted myself lucky that you're just willing to be my friend."

Hermione reached up and stroked his cheek. "You've been a prat in the past, that's true. But you've also spent the last year proving that you've changed. I would have said yes."

Reaching up, Malfoy tangled his fingers in her hair and pulled her mouth down to meet his in a kiss that could only be described as possessive. Before long, Hermione was straddling his lap in the chair and they were engaged in a full-on snogging session.

Finally, after what felt like forever while at the same time not feeling like long enough, Malfoy broke away from her. "How about we take this to my room, love?"

Hermione really didn't have to think too hard about it. She wanted him and, like it or not, he was about to be her husband. She had never been with anyone before but was there really any harm in going to bed with him? She didn't think so. She nodded her consent.

Malfoy took her by surprise when he stood with her still in his arms, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist as he carried her to his bedroom.

They took their time undressing each other, stopping to place little kisses on each other's skin as they went. When Hermione lay bare and exposed to his eager eyes, an equally nude (and heavily aroused) Malfoy sat back on his knees to admire her. "How in the name of Merlin did I get so lucky?" he spoke more to himself than to her as he spread her thighs with his hands.

Hermione had to fight her natural urge to close her legs as Malfoy's head disappeared between them. After the first few swipes of his tongue along her lips, all thought left her head. When he inserted and curled his index finger as he suckled on her little bundle of nerves, she saw white as she climaxed... hard.

When she opened her eyes, Malfoy had a self-satisfied smirk on his face as he crawled up her body to rest between her thighs, his engorged and leaking cock rubbing against her over sensitized core. "You taste delicious, love." He kissed her, pushing his tongue into her mouth so she could taste herself.

"Malfoy, please," she moaned as she arched up into him.

"No," he said firmly, grasping her hips and holding them down. "I won't take you until you say my name, Hermione."

Hermione had to shake her head to clear the cloud of lust before she understood what he meant. She looked into his eyes, "Please, _Draco_."

That's all it took. After a muttered contraceptive charm, Draco slid inside her, removing the last of her innocence in one smooth stroke. Her lover had prepared her so well that Hermione hardly felt any pain. What she did feel was a burning pleasure and wonderful fullness as Draco steadily increased his pace.

"Fuck, you're perfect. You're squeezing my cock just right," Draco gasped out as his thrusts started becoming more erratic and he reached a hand down in-between their bodies to rub circles on her clit with his thumb. "You were fucking made for me, Hermione."

The combination of his hand and the dirty words leaving his mouth, sent Hermione over the edge for a second time, her orgasm triggering his.

When it was over, Hermione lay curled against his chest while Draco gently stroked his fingers up and down her spine. "So," she picked her head up to look at him with a cheeky smirk, "do you think I'm great enough to make you fall in love with me?" She threw his words from the night before back at him.

His answering smirk matched hers. "Oh, I think you are," he assured her as he pecked her lips. "Seeing as you accomplished that feat months ago, love."

He kissed the look of shock off her face as he rolled her back underneath him and began kissing down her neck.

 _ **FINIS**_


End file.
